


「FGO」生者与死者的检验

by AnesidoraEcho



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 死而复生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnesidoraEcho/pseuds/AnesidoraEcho
Summary: A story for the living and the dead





	「FGO」生者与死者的检验

咕哒子略微有些紧张，因为她面前的玛修已经沉默了半小时了。

“前辈，真的变成了从者吗？”玛修终于抬起头来看她了，语气中带着不安，“是和我一样和其他的英灵融合在一起变成的亚从者吗？”

“不是的。”少女郑重地摇了摇头，向这位值得信任的人解释，“我向万能的许愿机许下了成为英灵的愿望。圣杯回应了我，将我变成了这种模样。”

橘发的少女伸出手，巨大的盾在她的手中伸展开来，像是牢不可破的壁垒。

“我能拥有你们的武器，模仿你们的技能。”少女张开手，盾从手中渐渐消弭，她摸了摸玛修柔软的头发，“那是我们曾联系在一起，互相交付信任的证明。”

“我很高兴，遇见了你们。”橘发少女开心地笑着，不含丝毫的阴霾，“我也很高兴，能够以这样的方式重新见到你们。”

“前辈！”玛修扯出一个带着泪的微笑，“欢迎回来。”

“既然是高兴的事情就不要哭啦！”少女变出了一朵鸢尾爱丽丝，调皮地眨了眨眼，“这难道不是一个好消息吗？”

“嗯！”玛修用力地点了点头。

两个人围着桌子坐了下来。桌上，精致的小蛋糕上缀着一颗小小的草莓。

“为了给可爱的学妹赔罪，我做了甜点哦。”少女趴在桌子上，将小蛋糕推到她面前，轻声嘟囔着，“明明是想给你一个惊喜的。”

“前辈这明明是惊吓啦！”紫发少女不满地抱怨了一句，切下了一小块蛋糕塞到嘴里，“不过我们为什么要在咕哒君的房间里？”

“现在的话，咕哒君还在外面被大家问来问去吧，或许也会来我的房间找我对吧。俗话说，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，没人会知道我们两个在这里偷懒的。”橘发的少女露出了一个略带怜悯的微笑，“真是太可怜了呢，咕哒君。”

你以为这都是谁的错啊。←来自咕哒君的咆哮。

“玛修也可以回房间看看哦，我有准备了礼物的。”少女看着玛修快速而又不失礼貌地消灭完了桌上的蛋糕，勉强维持住了微笑。

啊，过会儿要拿什么来安抚咕哒君呢。准备好的小蛋糕都被吃完了。

看着玛修离开的背影，少女的嘴角渐渐平复，明亮的眼睛含着些许悲伤，她低声喃喃:“要是当初和他在一起的那个人是你该多好。”

终于应付完一群人的咕哒君只觉得身心俱疲，走进门看到悠哉悠哉在看书的咕哒子时候更加心塞了。

“咕哒子，你溜得也太快了点。”少年低声抱怨着，走到桌子边趴下来，“我快被那群人淹没了。”

“多谢夸奖。”橘发少女淡定地接受了称赞，将手边的杯子推了过去，“棉花糖热可可，我一直拿魔力给你热着。”

少年伸手抱住了杯子，发出了一声舒服的喟叹:“好温暖。”

“喝完就快点去休息吧。”少女翻了一页书，“杯子我来洗。”

少年默默点了点头。

夹着书、拿着杯子的少女离开了房间，背对着黑发少年的那张脸带着些令人毛骨悚然的温柔:“果然分辨不出我的魔力啊……”

“现在，去找达芬奇谈谈吧。”少女踱步在走廊里，纤细的手将杯子压缩成机械鸟，两种不一样的魔力从中溢出，将它染成一黑一白的杂色鸟。

在工房里找到了正在画图纸的达芬奇亲，看着那张写满了“不要来打扰我”的脸，少女安静地在一旁坐了下来，开始看书，这本孔明(she)先生(chu)友情编写的魔(ru)力(he)使(jia)用(ban)手册是从咕哒君的书架上顺来的，和她手上的那本有些不太一样。

达芬奇不情不愿地从图纸中抬起头来，少女温柔地打断了他将要说出口的话。

“对不起哦，达芬奇亲。”少女模拟出了达芬奇手中的手杖，轻巧地递了出去，“要用用看吗?”

看着达芬奇伸手接过了手杖，少女补充了一句:“不会突然消失的，只要我的魔力还在。你可以慢慢研究。”

“先去做个身体指标检测。”达芬奇明白了少女小小的讨好的心思，缓和了脸色。

熟悉的流程过后，检测指标很快就出来了。

“和兰斯洛特的数据不相上下。”达芬奇将数据快速扫了一遍，“你说你能模仿和你契约过的英灵的武器和技能?能模仿到什么程度?”

“和我相处越久的英灵，我模仿的完整度越高，像玛修的武器和技能就能做到完全模仿，甚至能够放出缩小版的‘已然遥远的理想之城’，像恩奇都的话就不行，吉尔伽美什也只能从‘王之财宝’当中挑出一两件宝物，乖离剑用不了。而且放完大型宝具之后，我的魔力会下降到一个极低的数值，需要较长的时间来恢复。”少女靠在椅背上，尽力回想了一下自己的状态，“前天晚上用了模拟装置的那个人就是我，你不用再查下去了，那只是我心血来潮想试试自己的能力所做的蠢事而已。”

“我们来做个完整的检查，不知道人变成英灵和普通的英灵会有什么差别。”略过了前一个话题，达芬奇下意识将头发别到耳后，红色的宝石耳坠在灯光下闪闪发光，“圣杯真的能将人变成英灵吗?”

“既然圣杯能将英灵变成人，为什么不能将人变成英灵呢?”少女下意识摸了摸自己左耳边挂上的黑色的宝石耳坠，“按照英灵殿的标准，我以不为人知的救世主的身份勉强变成了英灵，作为裁定者现世。”

“Ruler啊，我以为你会成为Caster呢，当初和斯卡哈学习卢恩魔法，缠着孔明让他教授时钟塔的正统魔术体系，还吉尔伽美什和伊什塔尔学习了神代魔法。”达芬奇感叹着，回想起了当初两个人在为数不多的时间里拼命学习的样子，“咕哒君和圆桌他们学习剑术……”

“是啊，可惜除了亚瑟其他都是人渣。”少女冷笑了一声，“特别是兰斯洛特，被玛修追着打了一个月。”

“和咕哒君聊人/妻和轻熟女的好处，唆使咕哒君和他们一起去看女性从者游泳并猥琐地拍了照片，自制罩杯排行榜，我排名第十二……”少女不紧不慢地说着，语气凉凉。

达.唆使咕哒君.芬.印刷写真.奇露出了尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

做完检查的咕哒子回到了自己的房间，打开门就发现桌子上堆满了各式各样的礼物。

“幸福吗……”看到贺卡上大大的“祝你幸福”，少女怔了怔，手指描画着贺卡的轮廓，“如果我真的能拥有就好了呢。”

张开十指做了一个魔法阵，将整张桌子都笼罩，少女就去洗洗睡了。

“晚安，咕哒君。”少女缩在被子中，蔓延的魔力感知到隔壁的床上传来的温度，露出了一个开心的笑容。

她渐渐沉入梦境，如同回归最原始的怀抱，温柔的蓝色海水将她层层包围。

“咕哒子。”有温柔的声音从耳边传来，花朵的芬芳在身边弥漫开来。

“喜欢扮演魔法少女的大叔。”咕哒子眼睛还没睁开，已经顺手射了一箭到对方的膝盖上。

“诶！！！”

不理会一旁“被咕哒子伤透了心”“心好痛啊，要亲亲抱抱才能起来”的哀嚎，少女坐起了身，理了理头发。

“话说连从者也会做梦啊。”少女张开了手掌，双手的手套都不翼而飞，只余一枚鲜红的令咒紧紧地附着在皮肤上，“已经过了零点吗……”

看着那边装着一把鼻涕一把泪的美男子，咕哒子只觉得自己的脸皮都在抽动:“喂喂喂，你喊我来干什么的，不会是希望我来虐哭你的吧……”

“欢迎回来！”梅林抬手变出一把花，洋洋洒洒扔了她满身。

“……噗。”少女忍了很久，还是笑出了声，“什么嘛，原来是惊喜啊。”

等反应过来的时候，两个人已经躺在花海里聊了很久的天了。

“诶，你离开迦勒底回了阿瓦隆之庭啊……”

“吉尔伽美什和恩奇都挟持了伊什塔尔回去了？卫宫担心伊什塔尔的身体还和吉尔伽美什打了一架?这都是什么狗血的三角关系啦！”（#你爱着我的心，他却爱着我的身#）

“梅芙和狂犬去拍了情侣照就消失了，这是什么意思！伤害咕哒君这个单身狗吗！明明都是狗却要互相伤害吗！”

明明你也是单身狗啊！←来自睡着的咕哒君的咆哮。

“圆桌的各位因为舍不得女性从者而不选择离开?虽然不是不理解但是兰斯洛特真的没有被玛修暴打么?”

……

“果然是真正的咕哒子啊。”梅林半侧着身子，卷起了少女的一缕头发，“那么，你为什么要这么做呢?”

“给各位从者施加咒术，使他们……”

“吾之Servant，我以令咒命令你，不允许以任何方式吐露我的所作所为！”黑色的魔力瞬间缠绕上紫色的身躯，化为抑止的禁咒。

“Master，你明知我不会吐露这个秘密的。就算我说了，他也会选择相信你。”男子看上去有些无奈，“您为什么要说谎呢?”

“这是绝对不能出现任何差错与意外的战斗。”少女侧了侧头，露出一只被橘发些微遮挡的血红眼眸，“我必须赢得胜利。”

“如您所愿。”梅林叹息着，身影慢慢消散。

咕哒子明白这是她梦醒的征兆。

“希望如我所愿。”少女低声喃喃。

早早起床的少女来到了模拟室。

“今天我们来实时测试一下你的能力。”达芬奇打开了模拟装置，熟悉的大草原在眼前展开。

少女叹了口气，抬起了手:“我需要做什么?”

“试试看释放宝具吧，用你最顺手的就好。”达芬奇的声音在耳边响起。

最顺手的。这个念头在她的脑子中停留了一瞬，紫色的盾已然成型，巨大的城墙层层展开:“已然遥远的理想之城！”

坐在装置前的达芬奇看着不断上涨的数据，想到的确实其他的事情。

……果然是这个啊。巨大的，保护他人的心灵之壁。

“咕哒子，需要补魔吗?”达芬奇的声音传来，少女调整了一下自己的呼吸，摇了摇头。

“那开始下一步吧。”紫色的少女来到了她的面前，“用你现在能做到的最强的方式攻击她。”

“我拒绝。”少女冷漠地侧过脸去，“我不会攻击玛修的，无论以何种原因。”

“她拥有能够保护自己的盾，你大可放心。”达芬奇的声音中充满了笃定，“你们是战场上的互相交付后背的人，你知道她的实力的。”

“前辈，我已经做好了准备。”紫色凛然的装甲包裹着少女的身躯，仅仅作为装饰的剑挂在腰间，比她还要大的盾屹立在身旁，和无数次她在战场上看到的一模一样。

橘发的少女干脆闭上了嘴，不发一语地矗立着。

“兰斯洛特。”达芬奇妥协了，呼唤了另外一名从者。

同款的紫色装甲出现在她的面前，这下少女没有再犹豫，模拟出军神之剑，破坏性的魔力从剑尖蓬勃而出，直指兰斯洛特。

接下来，她分别释放简单的卢恩魔法和伊什塔尔最擅长的宝石魔法，虽然并不具备伤害到兰斯洛特本身的杀伤力，但那种情绪却被达芬奇感知到了。

“她在愤怒，不，应该说是迁怒，他她什么要迁怒兰斯洛特?是因为我的布置?不太像，倒像是在责怪他本身。他做了什么吗?”达芬奇思忖着，关掉了模拟装置。

看着大草原开始褪色，橘发的少女接过了玛修递来的毛巾擦了擦脸，玛修的目光在少女的脸上逡巡。

“前辈，我做了什么事让你担心了吗?”少女开口询问着，目光中带着毫不掩饰的担忧。

“……只是有些不好下手而已。”少女状似轻松地笑了笑，拍了拍她的肩膀，“现在不用面对人理烧却，我还是希望你能远离战斗。”

紫发的少女看着她离去的背影，握紧了手中的毛巾:“……远离战斗?”

前辈，你，怎么了?


End file.
